Kyōi Senshi
Kyōi Senshi (驚異 戦 士) available from the Kyōi clan and is the second member of the Gin-chan Mercenaries (the first to join after Gintoki). She also characterized herself as a former killer and a highly qualified samurai who had been trained since the age of two. Appearance Senshi is a medium height, slim girl with pale skin, large eyes and ash blond hair reaching to the shoulders. An uneven fringe falls on her forehead, and two long strands of hair surround her face. She wears a white kimono with one sleeve. Her skirt is cut sideways and she is wearing striped patterns. Her obi is black with red fragments. In the middle and under the bust on her top from the kimono a red stripe is drawn, and the scabbard, under the neck is a characteristic stand-up collar trimmed with red thread. On her hands she has gloves of various lengths. On her legs there are combat boots reaching up to the thighs. Personality Senshi is a responsible person, more than the head of Yorozuya, who spends almost every day reading the latest Shounen Jump, and she, unlike him, will take care of the house cleaning, cooking, etc. She always does her job well, always reminds Sakata to pay the rent. As a child, she always rebelled because of the constant control of her mother, yet she loved her very much. She had been sick since childhood, but that did not stop her mother from training with her. For this reason, Senshi began to develop the sadistic personality she showed her maids. ☀Despite her actions and insolence, Senshi is a heart full of compassion and quality, brought up by representing important clovers: sincere, honest, active, who values relationships with satisfaction. It was these qualities that earned the Otoe friendship by defending it from the oppressor. Their cordial friendship turned into fierce friendly rivalry, full of fun and support in many years. She cares very much about his ability to pass, enjoying their behavior, promising his 'master' Gintoka that she will take care of them after his death, choose them so as not to lose heart in calculating the safety of equipment. Until she fell into a coma, Takasugi believed that Senshi really flourished in the clover bushes of the Kyōi clan, proud of her bond with help On the battlefield, her personality can change dramatically. He exhibits old sadistic customs and does not look favorably on any reins or traitor. If someone hurts her you are angry and breaks down the walls, floors etc. As Amanto, she has great respect and respects people. History Senshi is an Amanto from the Kyōi Clan. She spent her childhood in a large mansion where she was trained in killing from the age of two. She lived then with her mother and many maids, who at first treated her badly. The girl looked after her sick mother, waiting for the maids and doctors to return. She called her parent 'Shi-ko', she also mentions that she was a woman dead inside since her childhood. Unfortunately, she died of exhaustion. Lonely Senshi went to Earth to start a new life, and there after a while she met Gintoki, who agreed to become a mercenary. After joining Kagura to Yorozuya, 'she fell in love' with her personality and for some time they have been called sisters. Relations Kamui Kamui is a boy whom Senshi likes, but she doesn't want to openly admit it, knowing that the one who confesses his love is a loser in a relationship. Instinct and pride from Kyōi's daughter stop her from doing so. Leading her to start mind games to make him confess what he is doing. Unlike Kamui, Senshi believes that the relationship should have both sides knowing everything about each other, which will lead that Senshi for a while avoided Kamui wanting to make love. While they meet in the spring, Senshi doesn't notice him until he challenges her. Their draw liked the recognition of the other person.Kamui is assumed to have fallen in love with him since the first entry because she was staring. The reason Senshi was looking at Kamui was his resemblance to Kagura. Sougo Being frustrated because your friend likes someone else is understandable, but Sougo still can't understand why Senshi doesn't love him. Throughout his adventure with Senshi, Okita was in love with Senshi, but he clearly knew he was particularly fond of Kamui. Despite knowing how to feel Senshi, still wanted her to fall in love with him, which resulted in stalking female. Trivia * She does not pay attention to the breasts, unlike Kagura and Sarutobi * Her name 'Senshi' (戦 士) means warrior, and her clan name 'Kyōi' (驚異) means miracle. * As Kagura says, it's good in cooking. * Senshi's favorite food is Kuzumochi, because according to her the texture of the food is irresistible. Quotes * (To Kamui) 'When people realize how lonely I am alone, they will suddenly become nice. It's strange. ' * (To Kamui ) „Hej, jakie słowoczyć Dodaj połączenie drzwi tej miłości?” * (Do Kamui ) „Twój oddech z moimi stopieniami. Przestępstwo ma słodki smak. Już nie myślisz, że robisz źle. ” * (Do Sougo ) „Życie wieczne i niezmienność było straszne”. * (To Sougo ) „Trucizna? To tylko deser ... dla Demona takiego jak ja. „ * (Do Shi , retrospekcja) „Zawsze przeklinałem własne życie. To wszystko twoja wina, matko. Niepokój, gniew i nienawiść, które nie mogę stłumić. Ale kiedy przestaję patrzeć w niebo ... zdałem sobie sprawę, jak mały jestem. Przede mnie jest nieskończony świat. Dlatego chcę obejmować zasięg mojej urody. Powiedz mi, że raz mnie kochasz! „ * (To Kagura) 'Sadaharu is cute Kagura. Don't worry I'll be with you always even when he eats me.' * (Do Kagura ) „Nawet jeśli któregoś dnia wszystko straci swój kształttayou zawsze musisz tu jesteśmy my nawet chociaż nie mogłem się pożegnaćzawsze musisz tu ze mną * (Do Gintoki ) „Chodź, wstań. Nie chcesz, żebym cię zmuszał * (To Gintoka ) „Hej, co jutro szukać w tym mieście? Ach ... * (Do Otae ) „Dwa koty skaczą sobie nawzajem do gardła - patrz tak jak my! Chociaż twoje serce jest czyste jak noc bez gwiazd, to koniec twoich cnót. * (Do Tsukuyo ) „Chciałbym być jak fajne dzieciaki” Bo wszystkie fajne dzieciaki pasują do siebie ”. Kategoria:Female Kategoria:Senshi Kategoria:Shi Kategoria:Oc Kategoria:Original Character